You'll always be my hero
by Passionforfictionalcharacters
Summary: Aimee meets Peter some time before Choosing Day, and when they both choose Dauntless love blossoms between them, but love is not always what it seems. Written listening to Love the way it hurts, by Rihanna


_'On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright'_

_-_Peter Hayes, and you are? he gave me a handshake and a flirtfull grin.

-Aimee Keeley, I blushed, Why did he have to keep staring at me with those eyes? They were so...captivating.

-Well, Nice to meet you, Aimee, he said while he picked up my fallen books from the floor, I'm sorry for bumping into you.

-Hum..no problem, I said as I picked up my books from his hands but our fingers brushed so I quickly withdrew my hand from his, hum...bye..

-See you around, he smirked one last time before turning around and going to his next class, I suppose.

.God. I'm so stressed out, today's Choosing Day, everything seems so normal, my parents act so normal they must think I'm going to choose Candor, but I can't, I really can't, lying come so naturally to me. I'm screwed. I don't want to leave them behind, but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Candor either.

When Marcus starts listing names I sit between my mum and my sister, she's still 9 so, lucky for her, she still has loads of time before choosing. I watch person after person get up and choose, some I know and some not, I see my bestfriend go to Erudite, nothing strange here, I mean, I swear that she got better grades than even the Erudite kids; Christina, another friend of mine, goes to Dauntless, and so does Peter. He's such a strange guy, since last week when he bumped into me I can't get him out of my mind, we've seen each other since then, in the corridors, at home..

-Aimee Keeley, Marcus calls out.

Shit. I'm not prepared.

I walk as calmly as I can to where Marcus stands, slowly I pick up the knife and cut my palm, this is my life, not my parent's I think as I let my blood fall on the Dauntless coals.

I can't meet their eyes as I join the shouting Dauntless members.

'_Then this thing turned so evil I don't know why I'm still surprised.'_

My vision is blurry and my ribcage hurts.

-Stop playing with her and fight, both of you, I hear Eric yell, but his voice comes to me as strange, as from far away.

In front of me stands Peter with a ruthless look in his eyes, before I can get up he punches me in the nose, making me loose my balance and I go crashing on the floor, once again.

-So, are you gonna fight back beautiful? he taunts me.

Why is he doing this to me? Yesterday we where so good together, I know he wants to come first in initiation, but he doesn't have to be so cruel. I try to get up and punch him, but he grabs me by my hair and throws me on the other side of the arena, I stand up as quickly as I can and dodge the punch that was coming my way, making contact to his ribcage with my left leg and I hear a shot of breath coming out of his mouth, unfortunately he grabs it, making me loose my balance in the process. The last thing I remember is his foot coming on me before I totally black out.

_'Even angels have their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extremes.'_

I hear him close ou apartment door behind me, it's been a whole year since we're together now, he's not the gentlest person I know, and sometimes he can be downright brutal, especially when it comes to sex, but it'a alright because I love him so much. That type of love when you can't picture your life without that person, we argue quite often, but in the end we always make it up and that's the important stuff.

I feel his arms go around me, pulling me to him, -come here baby, he whispers huskily in my ear, making me shiver, before he spins me around so that I face him and kisses me. I part my lips to let him in and kiss back, we fight for dominance for a while until he finally he wins, we stumble back through the apartment until we fall on the bed, him on top of me. I let my hands roam freely on his back, taking his shirt of as he does the same to me, I'm just starting to get his belt undone when I feel his lips trailing down my neck; I love it when he does that and he knows it so damn well, seconds later I start moaning when I feel him sucking on my tender flesh.

-I love you so much Peter, I whisper short of breath

-I love you too Aimee, he answers back, his voice husky and so fucking hot...

_'But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind'_

-Stop! Please, stop.. I wail, my cries rebounding on the kitchen's walls

-What the hell was that? What the fuck where you doing out there with Charlie? he yelled back at the same time that he grabbed my hair, hoisting me from the floors and pinning me to the nearest wall.

-Peter...what are you talking about? You know he's my bestfriend, we were talking, I sob. Have you been drinking again? I ask quietly, half hoping he wouldn't hear it, but unfortunately he does:

-Yes, actually I have darling, Why? Is that a problem for you? he answered as he pulled my body flush against his so that now I could easily smell cheap liquor on his breath and feel the beginning of a hardness against my stomach.

-You know I don't like it, you...

-Does it look as if I actually give a fuck? he interrupted, yelling again, Do you think I act according to what you like? This time he yelled even harder and I couldn't control myself, I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks.

-Stop crying for fuck sake! he shouted, moving me away from him as I felt his right hand connect with my jaw that was already starting to bruisefrom before, I stumbled out of the kitchen before he slapped me again and I fell on the floor. I just lay there, a sobbing pile. What a sorry excuse for a Dauntless I was.

I heard him growl and snap the door shut on his way out, no doubt he was gone to the Pit with his new 'friends'. Still crying I got up and made my way under the covers, how could things have gotten so bad between us? But I still loved him so much.

'_Just gonna stay there and watch me burn, but that's alright because I like the way it hurts.' _

**Okeey, so that's it, I hope ypou enjoyed it. Do you think I should write another chapter that continues with the song or just leave it as a one-shot? **

**Pleeaaase review, I haven't had any for my other fanfics, so tell me what you think about it.**


End file.
